Loves Embrace
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Lucas realizes he's in love with Brooke, but Brooke has a hard time letting him back in...takes place in season 5 post Angie.


Hey guys, I'm sorry and i know i SUCK! i really haven't time or (motivation to be completely honest) lately. I don't wanna just write to give you something, i wanna give you something you enjoy. The idea of this oneshot came to me and i literally couldn't sleep before i wrote haha so i hope you guys enjoy it...and i will try to be better at updating and getting some inspiration back.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or have any rights to the show, if i did Leyton wouldn't have been endgame lol

*italicized symbolizes flashbacks*

* * *

Peyton unlocked the front door and walked into the house pulling her luggage behind her, but when she got to the counter & dropped her keys, she was very confused by the sight in front of her. Hearing the keys hit the marble Lucas turned around with as much confusion on his face as she had on hers.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?"

"I technically still live here," she said taking a seat at the island in the kitchen she shared with her best friend. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Lucas looked down, his cheeks showing a slight blush as he tried not to burn breakfast more than he already had." Peyton leaned forward on the counter now slightly amused, "tell me Luke, why are you in my kitchen cooking breakfast, shirtless?" She smirked at him, "where's Brooke?"

As if on cue, Brooke appeared from the bedroom only in Luke's t-shirt, hair a mess. "Something smells...," she said in a half asleep state making her way over to the man in front of the stove, but stopped mid sentence seeing Peyton perched on the island, "...yummy." Peyton sat back in her chair trying not to laugh at how awkward this situation had become. "Peyton, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked trying to sound enthused about seeing her best friend but failing miserably as she now felt uncomfortable in her half naked state.

"Well as I said to Luke when he asked, I do technically still live here." Peyton replied, a light smile on her lips. She was finding it quite funny how the two of them were trying to tip toe around this situation.

"Right, of course you do!" Brooke smiled leaning against the island, "I just thought you were in LA."

"I was, now I'm back." It was quiet for a moment, no one saying a word, the three of them in Brooke's kitchen just staring at each other. Peyton couldn't take it anymore, she let out a small laugh, "are we seriously not gonna talk about this?" She asked still smiling gesturing between her two friends.

"Theres nothing to talk about," Brooke lied looking between the two blondes.

"Right, you expect me to believe Lucas just decided to come over this morning take his clothes off & make you breakfast?" Peyton laughed, "guys, whatever this is, I'm cool with it."

"You are?" Lucas asked confused.

"Of course! Look Lucas when I left I was confused and upset and thought I was madly in love with you," Peyton stated getting up from her seat, "but I realized something while I was in LA. I was in love with the idea of you. The idea of us. The perfect couple blah blah blah. But we were never perfect." Brooke & Lucas just watched her as she paced telling them all about her new realization, unsure how to respond. The blond stopped pacing & walked over putting her arm around her best friend, "I'm happy you guys found your way back to each other."

Lucas smiled. They had Peyton's approval. It made his heart smile. Every part of him warm. He always hated how much he came between them, but they were older now & he wasn't just a dumb kid in high school anymore, he knew what he wanted...although there was one small problem with all of this..."we're not actually together," Brooke muttered shyly.

Luke closed his eyes, he knew this was coming, reality was gonna set in & before he knew it Brooke would be running again, it's what she did. "What do you mean? You guys are clearly together." Peyton said, confusion now back on her face, "and it's fine," she added to be reassuring.

"But we're not," Brooke said now a little frustrated, it was bad enough she had to constantly remind Lucas of that fact, now she was telling Peyton, who was never supposed to find out about this in the first place, she might add. "We're not a thing, I mean ok this is kind of a thing, but we're not a thing," Brooke rambled out.

Peyton was more confused than ever and looked at Luke for some back up, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to cleaning up the kitchen. "Ok what is going on here?"

Before Brooke could even reply Lucas cut in, literally, walking between the two of them to grab his hoodie and put on his shoes. "I'm gonna let this one explain it to you," he said shaking his head, gesturing toward Brooke. "Welcome home Peyton," he said giving her a half hug, "Brooke, I'll see ya...whenever." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out the front door.

"Ok what the hell was that?" The blond asked now standing in front of her friend.

"Nothing!" Brooke insisted as she retreated into her room to put on pants. When she came back into the kitchen Peyton was practically blocking her way of getting anywhere, hands on her hips waiting for some kind of explanation as to what she had just walked into. "It's nothing really."

"Brooke that didn't look like nothing."

"Well then you need glasses." Brooke said pushing past her best friend and plopping down on the couch.

"Or you could tell me what's really going on," she said following the brunette to the couch and sitting down next to her. "Come on Brooke talk to meeee!" She whined as Brooke just stared down at the fabric on her pants.

"That whole thing with Lucas was a mistake. He wasn't supposed to come over last night & he definitely wasn't supposed to be here this morning."

"You seemed pretty happy coming out of the bedroom," Peyton chuckled.

"I was half asleep and hungry, sue me," Brooke joked.

"Seriously that's all I get? Come on we used to talk about this stuff all the time. And before I could never get you to shut up," Peyton laughed as she received a glare from Brooke.

"Well after you left, I got bored so I decided to foster a baby."

"You fostered a baby?" Peyton asked even more confused than she was ten minutes ago.

"Yes!" Brooke shot back a little insulted, "I love kids! And I'm really good with them, ask Haley, I'm Jamie's favorite," she added smiling. "Anyway, I wanted to try to adopt, but the agency wouldn't let me, but they said I could foster a baby that need surgery. So I did. Uhhh Peyton she was the cutest little baby. I dressed her in the cutest clothes and..." Peyton just shook her head and giggled as her friend rambled on and on about the baby.

"That's great Brooke, but what does that have to do with Lucas?"

"Right, that," she said, the excitement now gone form her voice. "Well Luke was a great help ya know through all of it. He was here for us, going to doctors appointments, making sure I always had diapers and formula, playing with Angie so I could get my sketches done, he even sat with me through the whole surgery." Brooke smiled softly thinking if the memories, but then she got serious again, "I could feel it Peyton, I could feel myself falling for him again."

"Brooke there's nothing wrong with that."

"There's everything wrong with that Peyton. I can't do this again. I can't be his place holder girl until he finds someone he's really supposed to be with."

"Brooke..."

"No, I won't do this to myself again."

Peyton nodded rubbing a hand over her friends back, still confused as to how they got to where they were this morning. "But if you're not together then how did...?"

"He kissed me," Brooke said cutting Peyton off. "It was right after Angie had left, I was so upset that night, so Lucas took me out to cheer me up. We had just finished dinner and were walking to the river court when he just stopped."

 _Lucas smiled looking down at Brooke, "what?" She asked confused as to why he had just stopped walking._

 _"You're beautiful," he answered simply._

 _"Lucas..." but before she could finish her thought he dipped his head down and kissed her lips. It was like a fire had ripped through her, starting at her lips and warming her entire body. It had been a long time since she had kissed Lucas Scott, too long. They stood there kissing passionately for a few moments before he pulled away for air._

 _He rested his forehead against Brooke's and smiled, "I've wanted to do that for so long," he said still sounding breathless from the kiss._

 _She smiled for a moment, her body still on fire from the kiss, "take me home," she whispered in a husky tone sending chills down his spine._

 _The second they got in the house they started ripping clothes off of each other. Lucas's back slammed into the bedroom door, neither of them bothering to stop kissing to see where they were going. Brooke ran her fingers down his chest before pulling him down on top of her by the waste band. She let her hands play for a bit before pushing his pants down and latching her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Lucas hovered over her, running his hands up and down her body finally settling on her back and the clasp of her bra. Time was lost as they_ _lost themselves in each other and the night._

 _The next morning, Brooke woke up and stretched out, but when she found resistance stretching her arm she was confused. After looking down at her naked state, the events of last night came rushing back. She put her face in her hands and shook her head, how could she be so stupid? She asked herself. This wasn't just some guy. This was Lucas freaking Scott. The guy that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop loving. Why on earth would she open that can of worms again? She grunted agrivated at her self, but then cursed silently as the body beside her started to stir._

 _"Hmm, morning pretty girl," he said rolling over, laying his arm over Brooke's stomach, snuggling close to her._

 _"Hiya," she replied awkwardly not knowing exactly what to do in this situation._

 _"Hiya?" He questioned sitting up and stretching a little, "are you ok?" Lucas asked seeing the uneasy look on her face. She nodded trying to pretend everything was fine, but he knew Brooke Davis better than that. "Alright talk to me, what's going on?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head._

 _Brooke felt her body get all tingly as he set chills over her. Then she felt a small ping in her heart, she knew what she was gonna do next would hurt, but it was for the best. She sighed and pulled away from him, pulling on a shirt and getting out of bed. "I think you should go."_

 _Lucas looked at her completely stunned, he laughed at first thinking she had to be joking but stopped seeing the seriousness etched in her face, "you're serious?" He asked completely unsure as to what had changed between last night and this morning. "But Brooke..."_

 _"Lucas please go."_

 _"What about last night?" He tried to plead after he had gotten out of bed and put pants on, "Brooke.."_

 _"Last night was a mistake Lucas. Ok, we just got carried away. I was upset about Angie and we just got lost in the moment, it wasn't real."_

 _"It sure as hell was real to me, Brooke you can't just..."_

 _"We're not discussing it. I have a work meeting in an hour I have to get ready for and you need to go."_

 _Her tone said it all, he knew not to fight her on this...at least not right now. He just shook his head and cast one last pleading look at her before he walked out of her house feeling lost and defeated. She was proud of herself for being strong in front of him, but the second she heard the front door click closed signaling he was gone, she broke down. Tears poured down her face as she slowly slid to the floor. Walking away from Lucas Scott was the hardest thing she had ever done and now she was doing it again. She could feel her heart shattering in pieces, but she knew keeping things on her terms would be easier them him breaking her again._

"So if it was a one time deal how did he end up here last night?"

Brooke laughed lightly through the tears that had started to form in her eyes, "I never said that was the only time."

"Brooke..."

"I know, I know, this whole thing sucks."

"Only because you're making it suck."

"Yeah because I'm the idiot who keeps sleeping with her ex-boyfriend."

"No because you're the idiot who keeps lying about her feelings for her ex-boyfriend."

Brooke shot Peyton a look of disbelief, "Peyton."

"No Brooke, don't Peyton me. I know you and you're scared. Ok that whole forcing Lucas to leave in the morning was crap and you know it. And your heart knows it too otherwise you wouldn't let this keep happening."

"But Peyton you don't know the whole story, you can't just say that."

"I don't have to, I know you Brooke." She grabbed her best friends hand and leaned into her, "I love you Brooke Davis, but you are stubborn as hell," she laughed lightly, "you have to let go of all of the fear and trust your heart. He's not gonna wait forever."

"Not according to him..." Brooke mumbled under her breath and huffed.

Peyton shot her head up, a smile forming on her lips, "what was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, not this again, what did you say?"

"Just that Lucas said he would wait forever..."

Peyton closed her eyes trying to piece everything together, "so let me get this straight, he told you he wanted to be with you and that he would wait forever if he had to, but all you keep doing is screwing him and pushing him out the door?"

Brooke didn't like that Peyton seemed to be taking Lucas's side, not that there were actually sides to any of this, but to Brooke right now there were, "excuse me?"

"What? Don't like the truth Brooke? What else do you call what you're doing?"

Brooke just sat there, disgust at her best friend evident on her face, until she turned her lips into an amused smiled, shrugged her shoulders and replied, "friends with benefits."

Peyton really laughed this time, who did Brooke think she was fooling? "Oh come on Brooke, you and Lucas can't do friends with benefits and the whole world knows it. Especially if he's professing his love for you...and we both know you love him."

"Peyton..."

"No Brooke admit it. You wouldn't be so scared if you didn't. Look I don't know exactly what happened between you guys in the last few months, but like I said, I do know you. And I know that you're scared and you're trying to protect yourself. But Brooke if Lucas makes you happy and you make him happy, then all your really doing is breaking your own heart and his." Peyton leaned in giving her friend one last hug before getting off the couch. "I love you BDavis, just think about all of this and talk to Lucas, ok?"

Brooke sat there on the couch, thinking about the conversations her & Lucas have had in the past few weeks. How everytime she tried to pass off one of their nights as 'causal sex' he would remind her that it was more than that & she was more than just a 'booty call' to him. He was really trying. And last night was the first time she had truly considered giving into him. She had to admit it felt good when they were together. How warm and happy she felt. How they could just sit and talk and laugh together, how she loved his laugh. She was now smiling without realizing it thinking of all the time they spent together. And how no matter what she said to push him away he always showed up again the next day just to talk or tell her how much she meant to him. But last night, last night was something out of a dream.

 _She was sitting on the couch sketching as he knocked at the door, "it's open," she answered, smiling as she saw it was him, "hey Luke."_

 _"Hey pretty girl," he grinned sitting down next to her placing a bag of takeout on the coffee table. "I figured you hadn't eaten so I picked up dinner."_

 _"Thanks," she smiled, trying to ignore how good he smelled._

 _"I know you're busy, but I was hoping we could talk tonight," he said in a serious tone._

 _"What do you mean, we talk every night," she said confused looking up from her sketches._

 _"Brooke..." he started, taking her note pad out of her hands, "I wanna talk about us."_

 _"There is no us Lucas," she said brushing the thought away as it were nothing. But he wasn't giving up that easily, not tonight. He usually just let Brooke play off whatever they were and let it go, happy with that fact that she was even letting him come over, but tonight he was done hiding and done playing games. Tonight he told Brooke Davis exactly how he felt._

 _"You know that's not true," he started watching the expression on her face turn from playful to serious. "I love you Brooke." There it was, he said it, it was out and she knew. Brooke shot her head up at him in shock, did he really just say that? She asked herself. She felt a wave of mixed emotions wash over her, warmth, excitement, pain, heart break, and now nausea. He took her hand in his rubbing circles on it with his thumb, "look I know this sounds crazy, but it's true. The last couple months with you have been the best of my life. I realize how cliché that sounds, but it's the truth. You have to admit that with Angie it was like we were a family. And watching you with her made me fall even more in love with you. You're gonna be an amazing mom someday and I'm so proud that I got to watch those moments. But even after Angie, you and I kept hanging out and getting together and it just felt right. The day you kicked me out almost killed_ _me. You crushed every hope in me that morning because all I wanted since I came back to Tree Hill was you. And when we kissed I felt like you were finally mine." He stopped, taking a deep breath and wiping a tear that had fallen off of her cheek. "But then you said it was a mistake. I knew you were scared, but it ripped me up inside. I tried to make sense of it all, but I let it go, because having you in my life as whatever we were was better than not having you at all. But I'm done playing games and I'm done hiding how I feel. I love you Brooke Davis. And I'm here for you. Whatever time you need, take it. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait forever if I have to, because I know that you're the girl for me."_

 _Brooke took in a deep breath, a steady flow of tears now streaming down her face, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. But the only thing she could bring herself to do was whisper a soft "I love you too," back before leaning in to kiss his lips. This was different than the other times they were together. This wasn't just raw and pent up sexual energy, this was real._

 _She kissed him passionately as he deepened the kiss, before pulling away. "I mean it Brooke, no more games, if we're gonna do this I wanna do this. I wanna wake up with you tomorrow still wrapped in my arms, I want you to let me make you breakfast, I wanna spend the day together."_

 _She leaned in resting her forehead against his, her dimples in full glory as she nodded, "I want that too."_

And she did. So badly. She shook her head thinking about how amazing last night had been and what a mess she turned it into this morning. She told him she was done playing games, that she wanted him, but this morning she sent him home again. Well he actually sent himself home, but it still felt the same. Actually it felt worse. She sat there for a minute replaying everything over and over and listening to Peyton's words in her head, maybe she was just being stubborn. She hated the thought of hurting Lucas, but for the past few weeks she knew that's all she'd been doing. He kept putting himself out there for her and she kept pushing him away.

She could feel tears in her eyes again and she again thought back to what Peyton had said. She was breaking her own heart. But that's what Brooke had always done. She hurts herself so others can be happy, she tried to justify to herself. But who was actually happy? She was miserable and she knew that Lucas probably was too. She took a deep breath and got up off the couch and headed into the bedroom to put on some real clothes and fix her hair. She was going to go find Lucas.

* * *

About an hour after deciding she was going to make things right with the brooding Scott, she found him at the river court. She knew this is where he'd be, this is where he always was when he needed to clear his head.

She stood back, just watching him shoot the ball and run after his own rebound. She smiled, it had been a long time since she watched him play. She couldn't help but notice how his arms glistened with sweat and how his tank was clinging to his chest. After watching for a few more minutes she walked over making her presence known. "Hey superstar, looks like you could use a cheerleader."

He looked up at her briefly before going back to shooting the ball, pretending he didn't see her at all.

"Look I know you're mad at me, you have every right to be, but..."

He caught the ball, stopping in his place to turn and look at her, "is that what you think? That I'm mad at you?"

"Well yeah, I mean..."

He shook his head and snorted, "I can't believe you. I'm not mad Brooke," he said turning back to shoot the ball.

She looked at him with confusion, "you sure seem mad," she said standing in front of him, blocking his way to the rim for a layup shot.

"You're unbelievable you know that. I tell you that I love you. That I wanna be with you. That I'm done playing games and you said ok. God Brooke you said it back!" He threw his arms down in frustration, the ball slipping from his grip, rolling to the end of the court. He ran his hand through his hair and looked back up at her, meeting her green eyes with his and huffed a breath in frustration, "I'm not mad Brooke, I'm not mad." He brushed past her with his head down to go pick up the ball.

Hearing his words echo in her head it clicked. She had said those very same words to him when they were in high school at Naleys wedding. Of course you idiot, he's not mad, he's heartbroken, she thought to herself. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice he almost didn't hear her. After picking up the ball he just stood there with his back to her letting her continue. "I was scared...I am scared. Last night I meant everything I said, I was ready to try again, but then when Peyton walked in this morning it just threw me for a loop. I just..."

"So are you gonna run everytime someone finds out about us?" He asked turning around to face her, then making his way over to the picnic table.

"No, of course not. I just think it all happened so fast for me and I didn't think anyone was gonna find out yet. I figured we'd have the whole day to process everything and figure out when to tell everyone together." She walked over and took a seat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I do love you Luke, I always have. That's why this is so hard for me. You've had Peyton and Lindsey and whoever else you've been in love with, for me it's always been you."

"What about Chase? Or Owen?"

"I was never in love with them...and even with them it was hard to bring my walls down. But with you, it's like I've built a dungeon around my heart. You've hurt me so bad in the past," she stopped to take in a breath and try to stop the tears she could feel coming, "I would give up everything to be with you Luke, but I'm so terrified. I don't think I could survive losing you again."

"Hey hey, come here," he pulled her close to him and soothed her as tears fell from her eyes for the she didn't even know how manyth time today. "You don't have to give up anything. I'm right here." He kissed her head and rubbed her back, "I know I've hurt you before and I'm so sorry. I can promise you that hurting you is my biggest regret in life. But I love you so much Brooke. I can't promise that things won't be hard, but I can promise you that i will always love you. The way I feel about you doesn't come close to how I felt about Peyton or Lindsey or anybody. It's you Brooke, it's always been you." He gently pulled her up so he could look at her and so she could look at him, "I'm right here. Like I said last night I'm not going anywhere. If you need time you can have it, if you need space I'll give it to you. Just don't tell me you're ready when you're not."

She nodded a smile on her lips for the first time since they started talking, "I'm ready," she said calmly.

"Brooke, I mean it, I don't want to push you into anything or..."

"You're not," she said cutting him off, "I love you and for the first time in so long I'm not afraid to say that." And she wasn't, after listening to everything Lucas said she finally felt at peace with it all. It was like she finally got the closure she never had and a huge weight was lifted. "It's not always gonna be easy," she said leaning into him, "I mean you're gonna have to be patient with me, but I wanna be with you Luke."

He pulled her in closer to him and smiled, "I wanna be with you too pretty girl."

* * *

After they left the rivercourt, Brooke and Lucas had walked through town, hand in hand, not caring who saw them. For the first time in too long they were just letting themselves be happy.

"Uncle Luke! Aunt Brooke!" They heard a little voice yell out, turning around they saw their nephew running toward them, Nathan and Haley not far behind.

"Hey buddy!" Luke said giving Jamie a high five when he finally made his way over to them.

"How's my favorite guy?" Brooke asked as she bent down to hug the smallest Scott.

"Good! Mom said we could get ice cream, I'm gonna get chocolate. But she only lets me get one scoop, not like when you take me out aunt Brooke, you let me get..."

"Hey guys!" Brooke said enthusiastically cutting off her Godson as his parents approached, she wasn't letting him get her in trouble for over doing the ice cream when they go out.

"Hey," Haley said smiling at her friends, "what are you guys up to?"

"Just going for a walk," Lucas replied calmly squeezing Brooke's hand as she smiled at him.

"Shut up! Are you two back together?" Haley asked seeing the exchange. She smiled brightly as Brooke nodded.

"Told ya it was just a matter of time Hales," Nathan chimed in laughing and looking at his brother. He knew the two of them would end up together, he always had. He's the one who had always encouraged his brother to follow his heart when it came to Brooke, followed of course by threats of beating his ass up and down every block if he hurt her again.

"Mommy can Aunt Brooke & Uncle Lucas get ice cream with us too?" Jamie whined with excitement, bored of this grownup relationship talk and just wanting his ice cream.

"It's up to them," Haley replied looking at the couple.

One look into Jamie's eyes and Brooke couldn't say no, she shot a pleading look at Lucas and with a small chuckle he nodded,"I think we can make time for a scoop or two."

Once they got to the ice cream parlor, Jamie took Brooke's hand trying to show her all the flavors to help her decide, even though she had taken him there a million times. "You should get this one Aunt Brooke," he said pointing down at something called 'monster madness,' it was green and blue and had lots of candy. Brooke made a face in disgust, before trying to politely tell her Godson she was gonna go with a different flavor.

"Having fun?" Lucas asked coming over and putting an arm around her as she smiled at him.

"What are you getting Uncle Luke?"

"Your Uncle Luke is boring, he likes vanilla," Brooke said sticking her tongue out.

Jamie made a face and then tried to talk Lucas into the monster madness Brooke had turned down, causing both adults to laugh. "There is nothing wrong with vanilla, I mean it's the base of all the other ice creams right? Besides you got cookie dough, that's vanilla with stuff in it."

"But there's other stuff in it, that's the point," Brooke replied trying to point that her ice cream was much better than his, "you're just boring."

"Oh really?" He asked, after watching her nod, he took his spoon and put a dab of Vanilla ice cream right on Brooke's nose.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I cannot believe you just did that."

"It's ok, I'll clean it off," he replied before licking the ice cream off of Brooke's face sending her into a giggle fit as she tried to push him off.

"Get a room you too," Nathan laughed looking over at his brother and best friend.

"Mommy does that mean I can put my ice cream on you?"

"Absolutely not!" Haley replied.

"But uncle Luke did it," he tried to reason with his mother.

"And Uncle Luke was not setting a very good example," she said loudly enough so he could hear her.

"Sorry buddy," he said before looking at Brooke and winking.

* * *

After another hour with the Scott family, Brooke and Lucas made their way back to Brooke's door. But before letting her go in, Lucas leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They both smiled as he pulled away. "Let me take you out tonight," he said shyly as she looked for her keys.

"Why Lucas Scott, are you asking me on a date?" She asked batting her eyelashes playfully before laughing.

"I believe I am."

She walked up to her door and unlocked it before turning around and smiling, "I'll see you at 7 boyfriend." And with that she was in the house leaving Lucas on her porch with a goofy grin on his face.

When she walked in the house she saw Peyton sitting at the island, her back to the door, as she went through emails. Brooke went over and hugged her best friend, catching her off guard.

"What was that for?" Peyton asked as Brooke pulled away.

"Thanks for kicking my ass this morning PSawyer, i needed it."

"Anytime," the blond said with a wink. "So I take it things are good with Lucas?"

"You could say that," Brooke said before disappearing into her room.

The blonde closed her laptop as she followed her perky friend, shaking her head, "and?"

"And we're going out tonight," Brooke replied trying not to smile, when in fact she couldn't stop smiling.

"Well I guess we need to find you something to wear then huh?" Peyton said looking through Brooke's closet, "nothing too sexy, I mean we know he's already gotten in your bed a few times this week," she joked getting a jab from her best friend.

"Very funny," she said making a face. "But seriously Peyton I want it to be perfect, this is the first date Lucas and I have gone on in forever."

"And it will be perfect...speaking of dates..."

"Oh Em Gee PSawyer who are you sleeping with?"

"Ok first of all I'm not sleeping with anyone, but I do have a date tonight too."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "ok fine, who will you be sleeping with?"

The blond glared at her best friend before laughing, "I have a date with Jake," she said trying to be casual.

Brooke immediately stopped looking at her clothes and grabbed Peyton's arm, "as in Jake Jake, as in your fantasy Dilf Jake? Like moved to Savannah to get away from his crazy baby mama Jake?"

Peyton laughed, "Brooooke, yes, ok."

"Did we step back into high school?" She joked thinking about how they were both going on dates with guys who were their world back then.

"Well maybe it's like you always say, people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this. I wanted to play to Brooke and Peyton's friendship cause when Peyton isn't 'in love' with Lucas they actually have a great relationship lol anyway please let me know what you think and review :) i'm gonna try to update more...i'm playing with the idea of a second chapter for this, but i only have idea for about a quarter haha don't wanna get any hopes up, so for now it's just a one shot.


End file.
